ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Mebius (series)
Ultraman Mebius (ウルトラマンメビウス Urutoraman Mebiusu?) is a Japanese television series produced by Tsuburaya Productions and Chubu-Nippon Broadcasting. It is the 19th installment and 40th anniversary production in the Ultra Series, which first began in 1966. It premiered on the Tokyo Broadcasting System on April 8, 2006. Unlike the two prior entries, Ultraman Nexus (Urutoraman Nekusasu, 2004) and Ultraman Max (Urutoraman Makussu, 2005), Mebius was moved from Saturday mornings to Saturday evenings at 05:30. "Mebius" is the Japanese approximation of Möbius; the Möbius strip is a recurring motif in the series. The show aired in Korea in April 2012. The series opens with the introduction of the rookie Ultraman Mebius, who is sent to Earth by the Father of Ultra. The series is set 40 years after the shows of Ultraman (Urutoraman, 1966), and makes many references to Ultra Q (1966) through to Ultraman 80 (1980). Plot Mebius is a rookie Ultra Warrior and has a lot to live up to. He is chosen as the new protector of the earth. This series is set in the same universe as the original timeline. When Mebius first appears to fight a monster, it is mentioned that this is the first time an Ultraman has appeared on Earth in 25 years. Under the guise of Mirai Hibino, Mebius joins CREW GUYS, the monster attack force of this series. At the start of the first episode, all of the original team members of GUYS, save Ryu, are killed off in their first monster battle. Mirai gathers a group of people he meets in an evacuation to join the new GUYS because he feels they have the right heart to be in GUYS. Crew GUYS Click here. Data *Show Year: 2006-2007 *Created By: Tsuburaya Productions *Number of Episodes: 50 *Channels: Tokusatsu (Japan), Jei TV (Korea), Indosiar (Indonesia) *Main portagonist: Ultraman Mebius, Mirai Hibino *Previous series: Ultraman Max *Next series: Ultraseven X *Special Movies: Ultraman Mebius & The Ultra brothers, Superior Ultra 8 Brothers *Opening theme: Ultraman Mebius! *Ending theme: Ultraman Mebius! Episodes #A Fateful Encounter (運命の出逢い Unmei no Deai?) #Our Wings (俺達の翼 Oretachi no Tsubasa?) #Only One Life (ひとつきりの命 Hitotsu kiri no Inochi?) #Broken Bonds (傷だらけの絆 Kizudarake no Kizuna?) #Reverse Shot (逆転のシュート Gyakuten no Shūto?) #Two From the Deep Sea (深海の二人 Shinkai no Futari?) #Fanton's Lost Item (ファントンの落し物 Fanton no Otoshimono?) #Terrible Predator (戦慄の捕食者 Senritsu no Hoshokusha?) #Armour of Vengeance (復讐の鎧 Fukushū no Yoroi?) #Pride of GUYS (GUYSの誇り Gaizu no Hokori?) #Mother's Miracle (母の奇跡 Haha no Kiseki?) #The First Errand (初めてのお使い Hajimete no Otsukai?) #Marina of the Wind (風のマリナ Kaze no Marina?) #One Path (ひとつの道 Hitotsu no Michi?) #Phoenix Nest (不死鳥の砦 Fushichō no Toride?) #A Strong Man from Space (宇宙の剣豪 Uchū no Kengō?) #Formation of Our Vow (誓いのフォーメーション Chikai no Fōmēshon?) #Pressure on Ultraman (ウルトラマンの重圧 Urutoraman no Jūatsu?) #The Isolated Grandstand (孤高のスタンドプレーヤー Kokō no Sutando Purēyā?) #Connecting Message (総監の伝言 Sōkan no Dengon?) #Cry From Space (虚空の呼び声 Kokū no Yobigoe?) #Daily Future (日々の未来 Hibi no Mirai?) #Ocean Waves of Time (時の海鳴り Toki no Uminari?) #Yapool's Rebirth (復活のヤプール Fukkatsu no Yapūru?) #The Program of the Poisonous Moth (毒蛾のプログラム Dokuga no Puroguramu?) #Flying to Tomorrow (明日への飛翔 Asu e no Hishō?) #Champion of the Fierce Fight (激戦の覇者 Gekisen no Hasha?) #Konomi's Treasure (コノミの宝物 Konomi no Takaramono?) #Day of Separation (別れの日 Wakare no Hi?) #The Flame of Promise (約束の炎 Yakusoku no Honō?) #Thoughts Of Friends (仲間達の想い Nakamatachi no Omoi?) #The Monster Master's Legacy (怪獣使いの遺産 Kaijūtsukai no Isan?) #Lady of the Blue Fire (青い火の女 Aoi Hi no On'na?) #A Man Without a Home (故郷のない男 Furusato no Nai Otoko?) #An Azurite Light and a Shadow (群青の光と影 Gunjō no Hikari to Kage?) #Mirai's Younger Sister (ミライの妹 Mirai no Imōto?) #Father Returns (父の背中 Chichi no Senaka?) #Isana of the Ocean (オーシャンの勇魚 Ōshan no Isana?) #An Invincible Mother (無敵のママ Muteki no Mama?) #Lonely Paradise (ひとりの楽園 Hitori no Rakuen?) #Teacher's Memories (思い出の先生 Omoide no Sensei?) #An Old Friend's Visit (旧友の来訪 Kyūyū no Raihō?) #Threatening Mebius-Killer (脅威のメビウスキラー Kyōi no Mebiusu Kirā?) #Ace's wish (エースの願い Ēsu no Negai?) #Deathrem's Plan (デスレムのたくらみ Desuremu no Takurami?) #Immortal Glozam (不死身のグローザム Fujimi no Gurōzamu?) #Mephilas's Game (メフィラスの遊戯 Mefirasu no Yūgi?) #Advent of The Emperor -Final Trilogy I- (皇帝の降臨 ―最終三部作Ⅰ― Kōtei no Kōrin -Saishū Sanbusaku Wan-''?) #Dark Clouds of Despair -Final Trilogy II- (絶望の暗雲 ―最終三部作Ⅱ― ''Zetsubō no An'un -Saishū Sanbusaku Tsū-''?) #Words from the Heart -Final Trilogy III- (心からの言葉 ―最終三部作Ⅲ― ''Kokoro kara no Kotoba -Saishū Sanbusaku Surī-''?) Soundtracks *Ultraman Mebius (Opening & Ending) *Miracle of Ultraman (Victory Theme) *Ultraman Leo theme (Remix) (in episode 34) *GUYS Theme (When GUYS Summon the capsule monster) Cast *Mirai Hibino (ヒビノ・ミライ ''Hibino Mirai?), Hiroto Ban (バン・ヒロト Ban Hiroto?) - Shunji Igarashi (五十嵐 隼士 Igarashi Shunji?) *Ryu Aihara (アイハラ・リュウ Aihara Ryū?) - Masaki Nishina (仁科 克基 Nishina Masaki?) *Marina Kazama (カザマ・マリナ Kazama Marina?) - Ai Saikawa (斉川 あい Saikawa Ai?) *George Ikaruga (イカルガ・ジョージ Ikaruga Jōji?) - Daisuke Watanabe (渡辺 大輔 Watanabe Daisuke?) *Konomi Amagai (アマガイ・コノミ Amagai Konomi?) - Misato Hirata (平田 弥里 Hirata Misato?) *Teppei Kuze (クゼ・テッペイ Kuze Teppei?) - Kenta Uchino (内野 謙太 Uchino Kenta?) *Shingo Sakomizu (サコミズ・シンゴ Sakomizu Shingo?) - Minoru Tanaka (田中 実 Tanaka Minoru?) *Aide Toriyama (トリヤマ補佐官 Toriyama Hosakan?) - Kenichi Ishii (石井 愃一 Ishii Kenichi?) *Secretary Aide Maru (マル補佐官秘書 Maru Hosakan Hisho?) - Yutaka Maido (まいど 豊 Maido Yutaka?) *Yuki Misaki (ミサキ・ユキ Misaki Yuki?) - Saaya Ishikawa (石川 紗彩 Ishikawa Saaya?) *Kazuya Serizawa (セリザワ・カズヤ Serizawa Kazuya?) - Shin Ishikawa (石川 真 Ishikawa Shin?) Reception The show currently hold a positive 9.3 rating in IMDB. Category:Series Category:Stubs